


I Like To Move It Move It

by SmoakinItUp



Series: Nothin' Like You [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, One Shot, zumba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinItUp/pseuds/SmoakinItUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver meets Felicity when he learns how his hips <i>weren't </i>supposed to move</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like To Move It Move It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!(:

“Absolutely not.”

“But Ollie!! I _need_ you!” Oliver could hear the desperation in Tommy’s voice, but refused to let his resolve break. “Just think of all the hot girls you’ll get to meet!” He chose to remain silent, waiting to see what else his best friend had to offer. “ C’mon… I promised Laurel I’d go with her. I need my best buddy by my side. Please! 

Laughing, Oliver gave in, feeling pity for his love-struck friend. “Fine, Tommy. But you owe me. Big time. Like, a new Audi kind of level.”

“Wooh!” He had to pull his the phone away from his ear; afraid that Tommy’s holler would render him deaf. “You won’t regret this buddy. Now, get ready for some _ZUMBA!” ___

…

How did he let Tommy talk him into this? Sure, the girls in the room were attractive, mingling around in their sports bras and short shorts, but would it be worth it? He knew this would end in embarrassment. After all, he _really_ couldn’t shake his hips. 

He took a look around the workout room, one of the extensions of his favorite gym. One side of the room was covered in mirrors, ensuring that everyone would be able to see him when the class started. He couldn’t contain his nervous gulp.

“Ollie. Relax. This is supposed to be fun exercise, no need to have an aneurism.” Laurel said as she stretched on the ground, clearly finding amusement in his obvious panic. 

“He’s only nervous because he’s got two left feet. Remember him at all those ballroom classes?” Tommy laughed as he clapped Oliver on the back, earning a glare. 

“The only thing I’m nervous about is getting too much attention by outshining all of you.” He retorted. Glancing around, he noticed one of the brunettes eyeing him from across the room and shot her a wink. “Yeah, okay. This won’t be too bad.” Turning, he began to make his way to the straggle of girls who were all sending sly smiles his way. However, before he could reach his destination, he felt a small body hurdling into his side. Catching her before she could fall, he felt his look of irritation melt into a look of amusement. He kept his grip on her small waist as he raised a brow.

“You alright there?” He took his time taking in her appearance. She was clearly flustered, blinking her cerulean eyes in an adorable way. Her blond locks were tied in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a neon pink sports bra with her black sweatpants, showing off her toned stomach. He swallowed when he saw that her belly button piercing, her nails, and her sports bra were all matching. 

Clearing her throat to get his attention back to her face, she slowly moved out from his grasp.

“Good. I’m good. Thanks for not letting me hit the floor.” She laughed, scratching her head in embarrassment. “Sorry about running into you. Sometimes I have problems walking in a straight line, and I was a bit distracted. Long day, ya know?” She tilted her head and all Oliver could think about was just how kissable her brightly painted lips looked.

“Well if you need to talk about your day, I’d be happy to take you out for coffee and listen.” He gave her his most charming smile. “We could ditch this ridiculous class?” 

“Ridiculous?” She asked with a smirk. “Then why are you here?”

Grinning, Oliver nodded towards Tommy and Laurel. “I’m here to support my very dear friend. But dancing? I’d rather hit the gym and sweat a bit.” He’d be lying if he said he smile wasn’t a bit cocky.

“Riiiiiiight.” She chuckled, a knowing look in her eyes. “Well.. I’m running late, so if you could excuse me..” As she turned to walk away, Oliver made sure to appreciate her backside before returning to his friends, thinking up ways he could talk to the cute blond again. He cursed when he realized he hadn’t even caught her name. His game was clearly slipping. 

“So is this thing starting anytime soon? I’m hungry.” His whining earned an eye roll from Laurel, but before Tommy could respond, music starting blasting. 

“All right guys, thanks for waiting! Hopefully you guys have already stretched, so we’re just gonna dive right in with “Bailando” by Enrique Iglesias! Its a bit slower, so it’ll make a good warm-up.” Whipping around to the front of the room, Oliver wanted to slap himself. Of course. Cute blonde was the instructor. For the class he had just called ridiculous. And probably insulted by insinuating that dancing wasn’t a real workout. Well, there goes his chances. 

“Alright, now 5, 6, 7, 8!” And he suddenly forgot how to breathe. He was _completely_ mesmerized by her hips. Was it legal to move your body like that? 

“Ow!” He was brought back to attention with a slap to his head. Tommy was gesturing for him to try to keep up with the instructor’s moves, and he grudgingly tried to mirror her movements. Which was completely impossible because his body was not mean to shake like that. 

…

It was an exhausting hour later when the class finally drew to a close. Drenched in sweat, Oliver gulped down his water bottle, trying to get the image of the sweat rolling down the instructor’s body out of his mind. He was brought out of his musings by a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hey there. Glad I could make you sweat a little.” She said with a smirk.

Laughing, Oliver had the decency to look bashful. “Look, I’m sorry about that. I’d never done this before and I had no idea what I was getting into.”

“Oh yeah. That was very clear to see.” She said with a giggle, clearly remembering the moves he had tried to execute. “I’m Felicity, by the way,” she said, holding out a dainty hand.

“Oliver.” He grabbed her offered hand, enjoying the way hers fit in his. “Think you could offer some private training?” He asked with cheek.

“Only if you feed me first.” She blushed as he held on to her hand, refusing to let go.

“Great. It’s a date.” And on many dates they went. Oliver even managed to show Felicity a few ways he _could_ move his hips.


End file.
